Glitter In The Air
by amisunderstoodlifesandy
Summary: Goku is a chick Vegeta love her can't admit it. Painful memories, inspired by multiple songs and title from a song from Pink. Will Vegeta be able to help her get through all the pain she has gone through. Don't kill me if it doesn't follow the story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this was just a fic I needed to write. Multiple songs and its my own take of DBZ. If it follows the story then yay if not then don't complain. Nobody forced you to read this :D

Anyway, Goku is a girl but keeps the name and Vegeta is still Vegeta. ChiChi is her Goku's bestfriend and Goku's husband dies because of Frieza's race before Gohan was born. Okay enjoy.

ChiChi and Goku were sitting getting ready for a little party Bulma invited them to. It was a Masquerade party and the first time Goku has the ability to enter a party again.

"Goku, do you think Vegeta will finally admit it!?" ChiChi asked placing their favorite movie in. Sighing Goku responded, "ChiChi, there is no way he would do that to Bulma, even if I want hin to be with me, I have to be realistic." Pouting, ChiChi went to sit down and search for their favorite part.

Little did they know, Vegeta was in the hall way hearing the conversation. Now Vegeta is not that kind of guy who listens to conversations. However he didn't expect to be a part of it. He just came here to spar before the party.

The girls started to watch there favorite part of the movie, when ChiChi asked "Would you ever imagine that Vegeta would do something like that for you?" Giving her an annoyed smile, Goku said "I really don't know. Vegeta has his own special way of saying he cares." "Well what do you want him to do for you?" Then Goku sang along changing the words to fit her own.

"He'll say he'll love me every waking moment. He'll turn my head with talk of summertime. He'll say he needs me with him now and always. He'll promise me that all he says is true. That's all I'll of him." Goku looks at ChiChi who is lost in her voice. "And what do you want, Goku?"

Goku looks up and sings "All I want is freedom. A world with no more night, and him always beside me to hold me and to hide me"

Back outside the room, Vegeta is trying hard not to show emotions. 'How dare she! I can't do this no matter how badly I need her. Damn my stupid pride!'

"He'll say he'll share with me one love, one lifetime. He'll say the word, and I will follow him. He'll share each day with me, each night, and each morning. And he'll say he loves me."

ChiChi says "You know he does." Shaking her head, Goku sings "'Love Me' that's all I'll ask of him."

Goku gets up from the bed and walks to the window. She sings as if he was right in front of her. "Anywhere you go let me go too! Love me, that's all I'll ask of you." And she closes her eyes to hold back the tears. She looks at the time and sings to ChiChi, "We must go, they'll wonder where we are. Come with me ChiChi." "Aw fine fine." ChiChi says pouting. Pushing her, Goku sings "Order your fine horses, be with them at the door!" And just to make fun of Goku ChiChi sings "And soon you'll be beside him, to guard you and to guide you." She sticks out her tongue and runs before Goku has time to punch her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN; Chapter 2 is continuing from where we left off. I apologize if they chapters are short, but I couldn't leave this fic as a one-shot. No flamers please nobody forced you to read this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

Vegeta had disappeared after Goku had sang in front of the window. He had to blow off some steam. How could he possibly go to the party after he just heard all that. And knowing Bulma, he will make him dance with Goku. He had to just pretend he heard nothing. However this would be hard. Why do you ask? Well, he did love Goku and Bulma had already discovered that. Being the good friend to Goku, Bulma wasn't mad, but she did keep trying to make he and Goku be together; since Vegeta's pride does nothing to help him come out when they spar.

This is why they are having the party, to finally put them together. Sadly though, Goku still believes that Vegeta will forever stay with Bulma. But tonight, he will try to convince her that he and Bulma are not together and that he does want to be with her.

Everyone begins to arrive at the party, friends with friends, couples, and people you want to try to find someone. Vegeta is in the hallway of the house they are using when he sees Goku walk in. 'She really looks beautiful.' He walks to her and says "Well Kakorat, I didn't think you had it in you." He didn't mean it to sound mean, but thankfully she understood him. "Yeah I know, its so unlike me. Will you grace us with your presence on the dance floor, Prince Vegeta?", she says giggling. "For you my loyal servant yes" Vegeta replied with a smirk. Goku just smiled while shaking her head and walked with ChiChi to Bulma.

They all walk to the grand ballroom to an entrance of so many people singing.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide you face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you."

This took Goku back, a few months before her husbands death. They had gone to a friend's party just like this one. Everyone singing and everyone without a care in the world. Every face covered, every secret kept. She watched in the background as the happy people continued there song, just like the last time.

"Flash of mauve, splash of puce. Fool and king, ghoul and goose. Green and black, queen and priest. Trace of rouge, face of beast. Faces! Take you turn, Take a ride. On the merry-go-round. In an inhuman race."

Vegeta was astounded by the way everyone seemed to get along with each other. Then ChiChi appeared beside him giving him an 'I know' look. This got Vegeta annoyed, "What do you want woman?" ChiChi only smiled more and said, "Goku is all alone standing in the back, go talk to her." Then she pushes him a little forward and walks away quickly. He scans the room to find her and low and behold she was there lost in her own little world. He quickly strides over there without having anyone notice.

Goku on the other hand was lost in the day, HE threatened her husband. (You will learn who HE is in a minute or so). The exact same song played as they entered the building

"Eye of gold, thigh of blue. True is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown. Ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, drink it up. Till you've drowned in the light, in the sound.

But who can name the face?"

Goku never needed to see the person to know who was behind each mask, and neither did Vegeta when he saw her walk inside. She was as beautiful even when she wore her orange suit for sparring. 'Damn it, why can't I ever tell her how I feel. Why is it so hard for me.' He thought angrily. He stop when he was close enough to her and asked "Goku?" That voice snapped her out of her trance and smiled at Vegeta. "Yes?" Hesitating a little he asked "Would you care for a dance, I mean it would be a real honor for you." 'Damn it," he thought 'I blew it now!" Chuckling, Goku said "Sure would, now come." and drags him out to the dance floor.

"Masquerade! Spinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade. Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade. Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you."

Goku and Vegeta had to back away a little bit to not get trampled by the other dancers. However as they moved away; they watched as the other dancers became slightly silent as the sang.

"Masquerade, seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade, run and hide, but a face will still pursue you."

As they watched most of the guest walk down the flight of stairs, they began to dance again. Some light chatter here and there but as each verse sounded familiar, Goku's mind traveled back to that night.

She and her husband were bound together by a soon to be marriage. However she knew that one of Frieza's kind was after her, to have her only and never let her go. She worried for her husband so she kept the marriage a secret. She remembers the little spat they had before heading to the dance floor.

"Think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." She says happily. Though he was still puzzled by the secrecy, how could she possibly tell him. "But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." He reached out and tried to kiss her, but she was still to fearful so she backed away. "No. Please don't; they'll see." "Then let them see. It's and engagement, not a crime." She was still so reluctant. "Goku what are you afraid of?" She looks at him and sings "Let's not argue, please pretend. You will understand in time." Then they enter to dance.

Vegeta saw the distant look of his item of affection. He wanted to bring her back to reality. So as the song got to a better part for a couple to dance, he spun her and made her smile. They continued to dance up to the point where the music grew intense leading to a finisher. He say his chance and grabbed her chin gently. He slowly pulled her towards him but was halted by her turning away to the sudden interruption of the other dancers.

"Masquerade! paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide you face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you. Masquerade, burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade. Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around. Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade. Take you fill; let the spectacle astound you."

Those last few lines, knocked Goku out cold. Or so it seem to her. Nothing was happening at the party except that after the song was done everyone laughed and talked. But in her memories, one of Frieza's race, the one who wants her comes in.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For anyone who still is reading, I would like to thank you. And I'm sorry if I get wordy in the story, but I needed to write this so badly. Some may notice that there are Phantom Of the Opera songs and that's okay. Just be prepared for different songs to come up now. Also I cut out some parts of "Why So Silent" to make it fit the story. Okay I'll shut up now enjoy the story.

Now you have to understand, HE has been terrorizing the village Goku currently lived in. At one point, HE and Goku had fought, driving him away and leaving everyone very happy. That was three months ago, and now he's return.

"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that is had left you for good?" And he sang, he walked down the stairs at every beat. Everybody in the ballroom was silent.

"Have you missed me, good messieurs? Fondest greetings to you all."

As for Goku, as she watched him take his steps, she hid the engagement ring and put a fake one around her neck, to give the illusion that it was just a decoration.

You also have to take into consideration, that because of all the sparring and fights, HE believed that she was his student. "As for your star, Ms. Goku, no doubt she is your best its true. Her skills are great she knows though. Should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me; her teacher, her teacher."

Back into reality, everyone stopped silent as they saw Goku acting out of character. Bulma and ChiChi ran to her quickly pushing Vegeta out of the way. "Goku? Goku! Wake up please. It's not real!" Vegeta had no idea what was happening but he saw her begin to shake and told everyone else to back away from her. Only Bulma and ChiChi know what has happened.

In the memory, she remembers protecting her husband, pushing him back from challenging him. She slowly walks over to him and looks at him with a piercing and pleading look. He only stares for a moment, yanks the necklace and punches her to the ground; where she falls on hands and knees.

"Your chains are still mine! YOU BELONG TO ME!" And with that he teleports out of the building, leaving her in pain.

As she is remembering, everyone backs away when she falls hard onto the floor, as if she were to have been hit hard. ChiChi screams "Oh no Goku!" Sadly for our hero, traumatic flashbacks hit her hard and are as much realistic as they were when they happened. Goku was now out cold, 'At least the pain won't come to her for a while' thought Bulma.

Quickly they took her back home. They told everyone that she would be okay and to go back and have fun. Vegeta followed carrying Goku bridal style. Seeming as she was out cold, it was the perfect time for the two females to talk about Vegeta and Goku. "Don't worry Vegeta, she'll be okay." Trying to hide his feelings he said, "She better be, who else am I going to spar with." ChiChi stopped in her tracks and said, "Oh knock it off already, we all know you love her. We've come to terms about that; the only one who doesn't know is her." Nodding to an unconscious Goku. "And its okay to speak about it, she is completely out cold." Bulma adds.

They arrive at the house and set Goku on her bed. Vegeta knows he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't let her be alone; even if he didn't know what happened. He walks back at the table where the two girls are sitting at. Before he reaches there, he hears faint words of their conversation. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to let her go tonight. She wasn't ready for those yet." ChiChi exclaimed. "She is still revolved around her husband and the incident after Vegeta's death." 'What is Bulma talking about?' He thought. "I couldn't blame her, to be with the thing that killed her once beloved, for another man who doesn't deserve her." ChiChi has had enough of all the pain her friend goes through. "ChiChi! Don't say that, he has been lonely for too long. He needs another Saiyan. And whether he wants to admit it or not, he does love her."

"Hush Bulma, I think he is coming. You know we can't talk about this stuff around him; she would kill us." Vegeta walks in as if he heard nothing. "Did you leave music for her, before you left?" Bulma asks. Sighing he answers, "yes I did as you told me to." Nodding they all go back to simple chatter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I use 'HE' when talking about the person who killed her husband because a) I was sensitive for what is about to be read, b) I was to lazy to find a name and c) because I didn't want people to tell me the name is wrong or doesn't make sense. Anyway early warnings mentions of unwanted sex, but she let it happened not that she was raped. It was all to get a dragon ball away so she could wish Vegeta back for Bulma and Trunks.

About an hour later, they all started to hear whimpers from Goku's room. They all stood up and hurried towards the room. The opened the door to find Goku kicking and screaming. Vegeta not knowing what to do quickly ran to her and held her still. ChiChi knew what they needed but she didn't have some. "Mint. We need mint to calm her, it helps but I don't have any." Bulma looked at her and said "Then we find some. Vegeta keep her here until we return." And with that they left them alone.

Goku had woken up as soon as they left. In utter shock she saw Vegeta towering over her. "Get off me!" And she shoves him down to the floor. "Kakorat, calm down. You need to get better, Bulma and ChiChi have already gone to get help." Goku tried to calm herself, but she was so angry. Angry that she loved Vegeta. Angry that the nightmares came back. Angry that she could do nothing for the ones she loved.

"Karorat, you need to get better soon, who else am I going to spar with?!" That came out a little more selfish than intended. And that got Goku completely mad. "Is that all you are worried about?! All you ever care about?! Advancing to higher levels of Saiyan! You don't know half of what I've gone through and yet all you revolve around is surpassing me!" That left Vegeta shocked and silent. 'Is that all she sees?' He thought slightly heartbroken.

Taking a deep, deep breath and sighing she looks out through the window and sings. "Have you ever fed a lover, with just your hands? Closed your eyes and trusted; just trusted." She looks at Vegeta, "Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, 'I just don't care'?

She remembers when Vegeta died; how she search nonstop for those dragon balls to wish him back. Not for her sake; she could never be that selfish, but for his son's and his mate's sake. Piccolo was helping her and so was Krillen. It was Gohan who knew where the last ball was. He dreaded telling her, because he knew what she planned on doing. Goku had told Bulma, ChiChi, Piccolo and Krillen of her plan. None of them liked it, but she had not choice.

Remembering she sang "It's only half past the point of no return. The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn. The thunder before the lightning, and the breathe before the praise. Have you ever felt this way?"

She bid farewell to her family and friends; and off to sell her soul to the thing that killed her husband. Five years she had spent with that "man", doing what he had always wanted her to do; be his. Rough hands on her, unable to see places she had loved to go to. And even having to bear a broken, beaten heart just to bring back the man who could love no one else.

She remembers sitting by the phone, expecting a phone call from anyone, knowing it would never come. That was the first years of living with him. She hated it. But it kept her sain. Years felts like lifetimes. "Have you ever hated yourself for waiting at the phone? Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove, you're not alone."

She can recall the day she finally snapped. He had made a remark about her late husband and Vegeta. She went crazy, that she attacked without mercy. It was all gone by that point. A punch, powerful enough to break boulders. A kick strong enough to break the Earth in half. And a blast so great, it would make the sun feel inadequate.

While she was remembering again; Vegeta had listen, and watched as she cried her soul out. He didn't dare interrupt her, not with the look of disgust spread on her features.

As soon as the fight was over, she had grabbed to last dragon ball and whispered a deadly warning to the beast. "If I EVER see your face again, I will not hesitate to kill you on site, with my bare hands." And with that, she had left that prison for home. Soon after the crying, the pain, and rejoicing was said and done, they had wished Vegeta back.

Sadly Vegeta believes it was Bulma who wished him back. Why? Because as soon as the wish was made, Goku left to her secret garden.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to all who are still ready. Sorry if I get to wordy in the story; but I like people to know the story instead of thinking it was totally out of character.

Goku looks up at Vegeta, then stands up and walks to her door. "Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry." He remembers that day. They had been sparring; it was a good match so much done. He had knocked her down but that never stopped her from sparring. Figuring he had won, he dropped down with a smirk. "Better luck next time, Kakarot." She had only smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

He had reached to help her up, expecting nothing but a 'Thanks Vegeta.' His bare hand gently held onto hers, that contact made her quickly remember those years with the thing he hated. Soon enough, she began to cry and she flew out of sight, back to her home.

"Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside. It's only half past the point of Oblivion. The hour glass on the table; the walk before the run. Breathe before the kiss; and the fear before the praise. Have you ever felt this way."

When he saw her get up, he tried to stop her. He tried to hold her; but she pushed back and left. Left to the only place she could right now. Her garden. Vegeta was left there alone, confused, frustrated and angry.

ChiChi and Bulma came back hours later, to find Vegeta in the same spot Goku had left him at. "Vegeta? Is everything okay? Where is Goku?" Bulma carefully asked. Looking up at her with such anger he said, "How should I know, I'm not her keeper. We were here she told me somethings that made no sense and she left." Bulma helps Vegeta up and they all go back to the table they sat at before.

"If this is how women act over a simple nightmare, then what's the point of being with them." That got ChiChi mad now. Mad to the point to where she could not hold it to herself any longer. She had to tell Vegeta, no matter what Goku said.

"Now listen here you good for nothing 'Prince'. That woman has gone through more crap than you know!" Gasping, Bulma tried to stop her from telling the story, but it was no use. "She has been through her husband's death, being touched by the one she vowed to kill and all this to bring you back from the dead you ungrateful jerk!" That made Vegeta quickly turn cold.

Yes he knew about Goku's husband and how he died. By the hands of those kind who destroyed his planet. But what had gotten to him was that Goku had put all on the line to save him. "What did you just say woman?" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Sighing Bulma added to the story. "After you had died, Goku worked nonstop to bring you back. Finding the dragon balls wasn't so easy for her. She had help from Piccolo and Krillin, but it was her son who had found the last one. I was there when he told her. We all begged her not to do it, to send a raid instead of submitting to him. She said she couldn't do that. She said she had to bring him back for me and for Trunks." Bulma waited a moment to let it all sink in.

"We waited years for her to return. When she finally did, it was like looking at a ghost. It scared me to think about had happened there, let alone hear about it." As Bulma covered her face to keep from crying, ChiChi continued on.

"Not a moment later, we laid out all of the dragon balls. She had wished you back, but left it to Bulma to be the first one to greet you. She had to be alone, she told me." Bulma gathered her strength together and added "Few days later, she pulled all of us aside and swore us to never tell you. Gohan was the first to accept but swore that if you ever said anything too insulting to her; he would tell you. The same measures we all swore to."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: okay, to those who are following and reading this, I'm sorry I took so long to update. In fact, as I write this story, I'm in a car going to Austin listening to everything but 'Glitter In Air'. So please forgive me if it sound off.

Goku ran to the only place she could, her garden. She headed towards the table but fell on her knees just a few feet away. She looks up and sees ghost from here past. She can see her husband and her sitting on the table drinking and laughing.

"There you are, sitting in my garden; clutching my coffee. Calling me sugar, you called me sugar." She began to cry uncontrollably, but soon she realized she couldn't cry forever. She can picture her husba.. late husband laughing at her for letting this go out of control. "He wouldn't want me to dwell on the past." Goku said sniffing. She got up and sat on her garden bench; just thinking and thinking on how to move one.

Vegeta was stuck in the same position as Bulma and ChiChi finished the horrible story. "So now you see how much pain she has always been in." Bulma said. He looked at them, then quickly ran from the table to go find Goku. 'There is only one place she could be right now; assuming that onna was being truthful' Vegeta thought.

He ran from the house and through the luxurious garden. He slowed down and caught site of Goku sitting on the bench. She was staring at the moon. He walked over to her and bent down on one knee. However before he could say anything, Goku began to sing.

"Have you ever wished for an endless night? Lasso the moon and the stars and pull that rope tight." She looked into Vegeta's eyes and grasped his cheek. Goku slowly leaned into him and Vegeta followed suit.

"Have you ever...held your breathe, and asked yourself 'Will it ever get better than tonight?'. Tonight." And with that she kissed Vegeta as passionately as she would her husband.

Behind them, stood Bulma and ChiChi watching; both relieved and happy. "Well it's about dang time!" ChiChi loudly whispered to Bulma. "I know, now we can start with you." Bulma said playfully. Yea...wait what are you trying to say?!" Laughing, Bulma slowly backed away and said "Oh nothing :D"

Yes that's how Bulma reactions when it comes to ChiChi :D haha. Sorry if its short, I just really needed to finish it.


End file.
